Las dos caras de la Noche
by Eternity95
Summary: Titulo raro, lo se. "Una persona que sufre tanto en su mundo, que pasará si se ve desvanecida en otro?" NejixOc, Ligero KibaxOc  no hos asusteis .
1. Capítulo 1:Despertando entre la bruma

Esta es mi segunda novela. La primera fue de Final fantasy XIII. El nombre de mi novela, por si a alguie nle interesa, es: _**Final Fantasy XIII Edge Fal'cie**_. Como siempre, por que es que no me gusta otra cosa, la he hecho con una Oc, así que dadle una oportunidad. En cierto modo, se parece al modo de Inyasha, pero sin el pozo comehuesos.

Muchas gracias por la atencion y recordad que todos los personajes menos la mia son de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Ah, por cierto, he ido viendo capitulos salteados de naruto, así que no se gran cosa de algunos de los personajes. Pero acabaré por aprendermelos todos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**_Trabajaré duro para que los demás me acepten. Eso es lo que pensé cuando vi a Uzumaki Naruto. Hasta ahora, mis vínculos con los demás sólo han sido de odio y muerte. Pero, verlo luchar tan duro me hizo darme cuenta de lo que es un vínculo realmente. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Sufrimiento, tristeza… Y alegría. Ser capaz de compartirlo con otra persona… Uzumaki Naruto… Cuando luché con él, siento que eso es lo que me enseñó. El tuvo que sufrir lo mismo que yo. Y me enseñó que puedes cambiar la forma de vivir tu vida. Algún día, quiero que mi existencia sea importante para otros. No como un arma que temer, sino como el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.",_** frase original de Gaara.

Todo empezó como un día cualquiera. Ella levantó su vista al cielo azul y sonrió. Era un sábado cálido de verano, y no tenía nada que hacer, sino irse al parque descampado que había en un solar. Vio a unos niños, un par de años menores que ella, volcados totalmente en un comic. La tapa la identificó como _Naruto_ y soltó una risotada. Era bastante tonto. Tiempo atrás, una amiga le había mostrado varios capítulos a la fuerza, por amenaza (algo normal, pero que le sacaba de quicio). Y con varios capítulos quería decir, la mayor parte de la serie. Le aburrían soberanamente esas cosas, por lo que pronto empezó a olvidar todo casi todo… Se giró para detenerse enfrente de un árbol y encaramarse a él. Eso la hacía sentirse bien y tranquila, ante el horror que era su vida. No tenía amigos desde que le dijo a "Esa" chica que no le importaba lo mas mínimo el Anime. Y se ve que a su mejor amiga, Rukia Sakamoto, no le había sentado nada bien aquello. Rukia era la chica más popular e hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera en su contra. Ella no podía irse del colegio, pues vivía en un orfanato donde todos la hostigaban y maltrataban. En el verano, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en estar lejos de todo el mundo. La verdad, es que la palabra rara resonaba en sus orejas. En cierto modo, lo comprendía pero a la vez no. Por tener los ojos azul celeste y el pelo blanco? Cierto, en el pueblo donde vivía, no había nadie así, pero… no era motivo de discriminación, ¿no?

Entrecerró los ojos para ver con más claridad, pues un rayo de sol se había colado por un hueco entre las ramas. La chica se sintió cansada, de pronto.

-"Ojala… pudiera desaparecer…" –se oyó decir la peli-blanca ante la serie de catastróficas desdichas que era su existencia. El sol empezaba a penetrar mas por el follaje y ella tuvo que elevar un brazo hasta posarlo a contraluz con sus ojos. El caso es que… no le cubrían. Se miró los brazos. Transparentes.

-¡No! –se los empezó a frotar-. No era verdad! No quiero desaparecer! –gritaba desesperada. Pero era inútil. Sus brazos se desvanecían lentamente, como la bruma. Pronto ni siquiera se los vio. Pronto se volvió todo blanco…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hinata se encontraba entrenando, como siempre, salvo que ésta vez lo hacía con Temari, la ninja de la villa de la arena. Eran observadas por siete pares de ojos más: Los de Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata, los de Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Kankuro, Sabaku no Gaara, Kiba Inuzuka y Tsunade. Era un día caluroso, y exhaustas, dejaron de pelear. Neji miraba con aprobación a su prima y Kiba, Tenten y Sakura aplaudieron el combate. Era el tercero que celebraban en ese día festivo.

-¡Bien hecho, Hinata! –gritaba Kiba. Akamaru lo coreó a ladridos. Kankuro se acercó a Temari.

-Qué, no puedes más? –le dijo, con un tono de burla en la voz. Temari le lanzó tal mirada asesina, que Kankuro se quedó mudo.

-Hinata, debes practicar mas –le sugirió Neji. Hinata asintió fervientemente-. Por lo pronto, ve a casa y descansa –la oji-blanca volvió a asentir y se encaminó hacia la casa. Temari fue acompañada por Kankuro a su respectivo hogar provisional de la Villa oculta de la Hoja. Tsunade se estiró.

-Tanta inactividad está acabando conmigo –se quejó la rubia-. ¿A quién le toca ahora?

Tenten se lo pensó.

-Supongo que a Neji y a Gaara… pero me hace ilusión una pelea antes conmigo. ¿Qué te parece, Sakura? –le preguntó a la interpelada. Sakura asintió, con ganas. Pero Tsunade tenía que volver a su despacho por lo que se marchó, rezongando.

Se posicionaron ambas en un lado del claro. Luego con un grito, se acercaron la una a la otra con los kunai en la mano. Pero, como salidos de la nada, Neji y Gaara las pararon mucho antes de llegar.

-¿¡Qué hacéis! –gruñó Tenten.

-Si queréis pelear, hacedlo después de nosotras! –protestó Sakura. Gaara soltó un cortó "Shhh!" que las hizo callar a ambas.

-¡Ojo Blanco! –exclamó Neji, mirando hacia el centro-. Percibo… estoy viendo… un lento flujo de chakra aparecer -Los presentes, menos Gaara abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y todos observaron el punto donde Neji les había indicado. Algo muy raro sucedía. Un silueta se iba formando de la nada, apareciendo lentamente. Los ojos de Neji ya no eran necesarios para ver.

-Que es…? –murmuró Sakura. Hasta que se definió la figura nítidamente. Parecía una chica, de pelo blanco hasta la cintura mas o menos e inconsciente.

-Por todos los Hokages y los Katzekages del mundo…! –exclamó Tenten, cuyo comentario hizo que Gaara tosiera, incómodo. Sakura intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero Kiba la detuvo.

-Espera –le dijo.

-A qué? Es solo una chica… -aseguró Haruno. Neji miraba fijamente a la recién encontrada y negó con la cabeza.

-Su ropa es distinta. Puede ser un enemigo camuflado…

-Oh, vamos Neji! –se exasperó Tenten-. Mírala, respira pesadamente! Necesita de los cuidados de Sakura, con urgencia –Kiba aflojó su apretón en el hombro de Sakura, cosa que ella aprovechó para situarse al lado de la muchacha. Puso las manos encima de ella y comenzó su proceso de curación. Sus compañeros se situaron en torno a su amiga, para hacer, en caso de ataque, una defensiva inmediata.

Sakura sonrió.

-No tiene nada grave. Está exhausta, eso es todo –dijo la pelirosa levantándose. Neji, que aún activaba su ojo blanco hizo una mueca.

-Es muy extraño que una persona tenga tan poco Chakra en su interior… -Gaara asintió, un tanto desconcertado.

-Debemos llevarla a Tsunade –sugirió Kiba.

-De acuerdo. Quien de los presentes aquí es el más rápido? –preguntó Sakura. Neji miró hacia otro lado, Gaara hizo como si no hubiera escuchado. Tenten se rascó la cabeza y Kiba silbaba. El único que se acercó, fue el perro de éste, que ladró y se echó para que le pusieran aquella persona encima.

-Pe-pero Akamaru! –Kiba se quedó boquiabierto, y los demás también. Sakura intentó incorporar a la chica y fulminó al resto con la vista.

-¿No muerde, sabéis? –nadie le respondió-. Por el amor del primer hokage, Neji, tú tienes el ojo blanco, puedes ver en su interior!

-Es distinto –el oji-blanco cerró los parpados, para luego abrirlos y sin una palabra, acabar de ayudar a Sakura, que pensó, "_por fin…"._ Cuando Akamaru estuvo cargado, se elevó por los arboles y los tejados y corrió hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Kiba lo siguió y después de un rato, también el resto.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Le había intentado registrar la memoria, pero aquella chica tenía un muro imposible de deshacer. El resto contemplaba a la mujer, a la espera de resultados.

-Es muy extraño… -Tsunade se aclaró la garganta-. No hay nada anormal en ella, pero de todas formas, es mucho más débil físicamente que cualquiera de los ciudadanos… para finalizar, no puedo acceder a sus pensamientos.

-¿Es una espía? –insinuó Kiba. Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. No podremos decidirlo hasta que despierte.

Como si supieran que estaban hablando de ella, la chica gimió y empezó a moverse. Todos se pusieron atención y se acercaron. Todos menos Gaara, claro está. La peliblanca abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego mantenerlos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa.

-N-no puede ser –gimoteó-. Debo estar soñando…

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

-Estás bien despierta. ¿Sabes dónde estás? –le preguntó. La chica se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó de ellos.

-¡No es posible, no es cierto! –gritó, haciendo caso omiso a Tsunade-. No puedo estar en…

-¿Konoha? Lo estás –afirmó Sakura. La peliblanca miró a Sakura, y el nombre y su cara familiar le confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Tú eres… Sakura Haruno –la señaló, con un dedo tembloroso.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó la pelirosa.

-Es obvio que nos ha investigado, muy a fondo –susurró Neji peligrosamente. Tsunade especuló:

-Creo que deberías bajar tus barreras de la mente para poder "investigarte" a ti, por así decirlo.

Ella la miró fijamente.

-¿Quieres decir… mirar mi mente? -susurró, despacio. La rubia asintió. Tragó saliva-. Bueno… supongo que si lo dice la Hokage… Acepto.

El comentario provocó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Tsunade le pusiera las manos en las sienes. No sintió nada, solo una ligera presión en el centro del cerebro, pero luego… nada. Solo… la respiración de Tsunade, que se aceleraba por momentos. Hasta que al fin, la soltó. La chica abrió los ojos, y vio a la hokage que se sentaba en una silla, con una mano en el rostro.

-Tsunade –Tenten se arrodilló ante la rubia-. ¿Que… que has visto?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

-Todo aquello… todo lo que he visto… pertenece a otro… parece ser otro mundo –musitó.

-¿¡QUÉ! –exclamaron todos. La hokage asintió, luego se giró hacia la nueva.

-Tu nombre es Suzu Ariasu –la nombró-. Un nombre extraño, compuesto por dos apodos y ningún apellido.

-Para mí, Ariasu es mi apellido –Tsunade no se lo discutió.

-También… eres diferente a todos tus compañeros… incluidos nosotros. Tienes los ojos mucho mas ovalados, eres bastante más alta que la mayoría y eres más ancha de hombros. Según las reglas que rigen en tu mundo, en aquél país, eres totalmente diferente. Provienes de lo que allí se denomina, occidental.

-Cierto, nací en occidente, pero me criaron en oriente. Y todos parecen notarlo. Me discriminan y me agreden siempre que pueden. No tengo padres desde que tengo uso de razón –completó ella. Tsunade le levantó un poco la camiseta para dejar a la vista una gran marca morada.

-Sí, eso parece. Sin embargo –continuó Tsunade-, el color de tu pelo y tus ojos… es extraño.

Suzu se carcajeó.

-Por favor… ¿desde cuando en mi mundo es normal ver a personas como vosotros con distintos colores de cabello?

-Cierto –intervino ahora Neji-. Es _**TU**_ mundo el extraño para nosotros -Suzu no se dio cuenta de que había más gente hasta que los vio. Se ruborizó.

-Tú eras… mph… -Suzu intentaba recordar-. Tu eres Neji Hyuuga –repasó la vista por la habitación-. Kiba y Akemu…?

-Akamaru –corrigió Kiba.

-Perdón –se disculpó-. Tú debes de ser Tenten… y finalmente, el kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

A pesar de la sorpresa de Kiba y Akamaru, Sakura y Tenten y la incredulidad de Neji y Gaara, el ojiblanco la miró con desconfianza.

-Tsunade –empezó-. ¿Cómo puede saber tanto de nosotros si es de otro mundo?

Tsunade sonrió con cara de "yo tampoco me lo creo pero…".

-La verdad… es que en el mundo del que proviene… hay una caja que parece ser que va con algo parecido a la electricidad de los rayos, que la pone en marcha. Se ve que dentro de esa caja, que se llama Televisión, se envían una serie de imágenes. A veces, a ese conjunto de imágenes se les denomina Series. Y… hay una serie en particular, que se llama Naruto.

-Na-Naruto? –exclamó Sakura, perpleja.

-Y no solo eso –continuó la rubia-. Gracias a esa "Serie", más de la mitad de todo su mundo sabe de nosotros y nuestros pasados. Incluso montan lo denominado "club de fans", gente que apoya a sus personajes preferidos. El caso es… que todo lo que sale por esa serie, no es en verdad nuestra realidad. Sin saberlo, ellos han creado un mundo parecido al nuestro. Solo los pasados y las figuras son como nosotros.

-¿Que sabe… nuestros pasados? –Gaara interrumpió, personalmente molesto.

-¿Clubs de fans? –Neji sacudió la cabeza-. Qué clase de mundo es ese?

-Un mundo sin ninjas ni cosas por el estilo –respondió Suzu-. Un mundo igual y distinto a éste, con sus propios problemas y reglas. Un mundo… -se desinfló, casi literalmente-, un mundo hostil, lleno de personas que te pueden hacer daño con las palabras y en un caso extremo, con las armas. Un mundo aburrido –Suzu intentó ser simpática, pero ninguno de ellos sonreía. Al contrario, la miraban… con recelo, y le recordó tanto el orfanato de donde provenía, que se afligió mucho, hasta que sintió un par de manos posarse en sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, Suzu –dijo Sakura, optimista.

-¡Si! ¡Seguro que te acostumbras a estar aquí, ya lo verás! –dijo también Kiba, y Akamaru ladró. La peliblanca sonrió, pero luego se puso seria de golpe.

-Eso significa… significa que… ¿nunca mas podré volver… a mi mundo? –tartamudeó Suzu, poco a poco.

-¿Querrías volver allí? –le cuestionó Tsunade. Después de un largo rato, Suzu contestó.

-Creo… creo que no –miró a Tsunade-. No me ha sido una vida agradable. No tengo nada que hacer. Sin embargo… -a la chica le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla-. Se me hace difícil imaginar una vida aquí.

-Todos tenemos una oportunidad –comentó Tenten-. No desesperes y encontrarás tu sitio.

-Gracias Tenten –dijo muy sinceramente.

-Oh… -profirió Kiba-. Hay que discutir un pequeño asunto… Suzu, tienes casa o dinero?

Todos lo miraron con cara de "¿eres tonto o comes piedras? Acaba de aparecer…"

-Vale vale… esa es la cuestión –Kiba bufó. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-D… disculpad… -dijo Hinata-. En vez de ir a casa… os hemos visto venir y…

-Pensábamos que pasaba algo malo. Hemos escuchado toda la conversación –acabó Temari. Suzu se puso de pie totalmente y las señaló.

-¡Uoo! ¡Kankuro, Temari y Hinata Hyuuga! –chilló.

-¡¿Eh? Ah… sí… yo misma –musitó la oji-blanca, cohibida.

-Vaya, vaya, que curioso –comentó Temari. Kankuro coincidió con su hermana.

-Hermano… -dijo Hinata a Neji.

-Hm? –profirió el Hyuuga.

-Sí ella no tiene casa… tal vez… tal vez podría…

-Ni hablar –cortó secamente Neji.

-Pero…

-No voy a permitir que una completa extraña de la que no podemos determinar si es o no enemiga y que además es desconocida apra nosotros…

-Eh! –Suzu se acercó, un poco enfadada a Neji-. Perdona, pero yo ya he hecho todo lo que he podido para que me creáis.

-Yo te dejaría que estuvieras en mi casa… pero Shino está haciendo reparaciones en su casa y no tiene donde ir, además mi madre no me dejaría –Kiba suspiró y Akamaru gimió.

-Yo… me encantaría… pero te digo lo mismo que Kiba, omitiendo a Shino… lo siento de veras –se disculpó Sakura.

-Yo no puedo, mi casa es muy pequeña –Tenten puso mala cara.

-Si por mí fuera, podrías venir… pero creo que estando con mis hermanos no te sentirías cómoda –Temari se encogió de hombros. Tsunade exhaló gran cantidad de aire.

-No creo que la sede sea un buen lugar para ti, Suzu –explicó la hokage. La chica miró a todos con desesperación, pero luego se calmó.

-No importa… yo puedo dormir hasta en el suelo –evocó una sonrisa forzada-. Si me prestáis una manta… en mi mundo, a veces me escapaba y tenía que dormir al raso. Ha… ha ha ha! –rió, auto provocándosela para quitarle hierro al asunto. Nadie se lo tragó. Hinata miró suplicante a su hermano.

-Neji… -suplicó. El Hyuuga puso los ojos en blanco (xD) y suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo por un tiempo –cedió, al fin.

Hinata sonrió gratamente.

-¡Bien! Pues decidido –sentenció Tsunade-. Suzu se instalará en casa de los Hyuuga. Diselo a tu padre en cuanto lo veas, Hinata.

-¡Si! –asintió ella.

La sala se fue despejando poco a poco, seguidos de los "Cuídate, te vendré a visitar… Hinata y por un silencioso "Hm"… proveniente de Gaara. Suzu siguió a los hermanos Hyuuga, pero se paró en la puerta.

-Perdone… Tsunade –comenzó la Ariasu, tímidamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría yo… podría… convertirme en ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja? –soltó rápidamente.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, divertida. Luego fue a su escritorio en la otra habitación y trajo algo entre sus manos.

-Las clases acabaron hace varios años, dado que no había más alumnos, por inexplicable que parezca. No podrás aprender nada si no estudias, así que dependes de tus nuevos compañeros para aprender todo lo que haga falta. Te recomiendo, que para estudio literario, te ayude Sakura. Por otro lado, y para estimular el poco chakra que tienes por el momento, harías bien en pedirle a Neji que te ayudara en la práctica y el manejo de los jutsu. Toma –le tendió una banda con el símbolo de la villa oculta de la Hoja-. Tu formación empieza desde ahora.

-Gracias –se anudó la banda a la frente-. Gracias por aceptarme.

La hokage la despidió con la mano, pero con un pensamiento: _"Tengo que hablar con los hokage. La brecha está abierta"_


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo lo desconocido

Aqui hos traigo el capítulo 2 de ésta historia que me gusta escribir tanto. Por favor, los Revews son GRATIS asi que por favor, comentad. Al menos decid si la historia vale la pena o no, por que yo me estoy matando casi todas las noches para escribir los capítulos y si lo hago en vano, me gustaría saberlo ;)

Por otro lado, me estoy pensando el hacer el ligero KibaxOc. Opinad al respecto. Bueno, n otengo nada mas que decir, solo como antes, que no seáis fantasmas y comentad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_**"A los ninjas no se les mide según como hayan vivido, sino como hayan muerto, no importa lo que haga en la vida, es los que hace antes de morir lo que muestra su valia",**_ frase original de Jiraiya.

Suzu quedó totalmente boquiabierta delante de la mansión de los Hyuuga. Tragó saliva ante la inmensidad de la casa. Neji y Hinata entraron por la puerta –gigantesca- y la Ariasu se apresuró a seguirlos. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y cada vez se oían menos los pájaros por los alrededores. Lo que Suzu no se esperaba, era que quien los recibiera fuera el padre de Hinata, el tío de Neji.

-Neji, Hinata –los saludó-. ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro entrenamiento?

Los interpelados hicieron una reverencia, y casi con retraso y un poco de nerviosismo, Suzu también se inclinó.

-Bien _padre _–dijo Neji-. Pero solo pudieron luchar Kiba, Kankuro, la señorita Hinata y Temari… por un pequeño contratiempo.

El padre alzó las cejas y reparó en la chica.

-Y… ¿quien es ella? –preguntó. Neji y Hinata se miraron.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo –dijo ésta última.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Entiendo… -murmuró el adulto ojiblanco-. ¿No es un poco… increíble?

-Lo sabemos, y nosotros al principio tampoco nos lo creíamos, pero…

-Sabe mucho de nosotros, cosas que nuestros enemigos no podrían saber nunca. Al menos no enemigos directos, claro que, no podemos descartar la posibilidad -acabó Neji por su prima.

Suzu gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bien –dijo el mayor-. Supongo que no pasará nada si se queda por un tiempo. Pero tanto tú como Hinata debéis vigilarla en todo momento.

-Sí –dijeron al unísono los primos.

Después de una comida demasiado equilibrada –arroz blanco y poco más- y un breve baño de agua caliente, Suzu reparó en el kimono rojo que se encontraba en una esquina fuera del baño. No tuvo otro remedio que ponérselo, pero el lazo no lo acababa de ligar del todo bien.

-Malditas cosas… -maldijo intentando atar el nudo de espaldas. Se oyó una risa muy fina.

-¿Puedes? Te ayudo –Hinata abrió la puerta y se acercó a Suzu. Llevaba otro kimono, pero de color gris oscuro. Le cogió las cintas-. Es bastante complicado al principio, hasta que te acostumbras a llevarlo. Listo.

Hinata se separó de ella.

-Gracias –agradeció la Ariasu. La ojiblanca sonrió.

-No hay de qué –le contestó. Luego volvió a salir-. Tu habitación está al fondo a la derecha. No te será difícil de encontrar –y desapareció. Suzu suspiró y salió fuera del baño. Ya era de noche y solo se veía una lejana claridad resplandeciente, por donde el sol se había escondido. Observó los pasillos, con un espacio de suelo de tierra en medio y vio todo demasiado oscuro. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados de los pasadizos, oscuros como boca de lobo.

-_¡Madre mía…! _–Pensó, aterrada de verdad-. _¡De-demasiado oscuro!_

Corrió hacia la derecha, sin ver absolutamente nada. Hasta ver un par de luces reflejadas por la luz de la luna. Se acercó a ellas y exhaló otro hondo suspiro de alivio.

-Neji –fue lo único que dijo-. Menos mal que tienes los ojos blancos porque sino…

-Basta de tantas confianzas –cortó el Hyuuga, de repente. Como Hinata, lucía un kimono versión hombre gris-. No soy tu amigo, ni tampoco soy la señorita Hinata. Respira demasiado fuerte, o muévete de una manera sospechosa… y a la mañana siguiente te encontrarás con un kunai clavado en tu cuello, ¿entendido? Yo desconfiaré en ti hasta tu último hálito de vida, tenlo presente.

-Pero…

-Y desde ahora –continuó-. Para ti seré solo Hyuuga, de igual forma que tu para mi serás Ariasu.

La chica meditó unos segundos.

-No –dijo al fin.

-¿Qué? –Neji quedó perplejo.

-He dicho que no –lo miró con sus ojos azul cielo-. Mi nombre es Suzu, y mi apellido Ariasu. Yo, para todo el mundo, soy Suzu. Igual que para ti, Uzumaki es Naruto, ¿lo entiendes?

-Hay una pequeña diferencia –interrumpió el ojiblanco-. Naruto es mi compañero y amigo. Tú no eres nada para mí.

Aquello impactó en Suzu como una patada en estómago. Pero intentó recomponerse.

-Este es un tema estúpido. No tengo por qué hacerte caso –se cruzó de hombros. Neji miró por todos lados antes de volver a posar la vista en Suzu.

-Esta es mi casa. Y éstas son mis reglas. Si no te gustan, puedes dormir fuera –desafió Neji. La peliblanca se armó de valor y logró encontrar la puerta. La cerró tras sí, dejando en el pasillo a un Neji totalmente atónito.

Suzu se sentó en el frío suelo. En su mundo, era verano, pero allí, en ese, era invierno y era muy raro que en aquél día hubiera hecho una temperatura decente. Se apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y se intentó calentar las manos. De pronto sintió algo frío y húmedo en su mano y algo blanco que se deshacía: nieve.

-Genial –exclamó la chica, frustrada-. Y ahora nos viene un vendaval.

Cada vez iba nevando más y más, hasta que el suelo se cubrió de un suave y frío manto de escarcha, y con él, Suzu.

-Quién m-me m-mandaría a mi… d-discutir c-con alguien c-como e-él –se lamentó abrazándose y tiritando bajo las finas prendas-. Me duele la boca de castañetear… _y ya no me siento los dedos de los pies_ –pensó, lo último. Luego sacudió la cabeza-. ¡No! No me rendiré ni aunque tenga que estar todos los días así… no pienso… no pienso… no puedo ni pensar –cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces se le ocurrió, que tal vez, si se levantara y corriera… Y lo intentó.

-Mi cuerpo está entumecido –al posar las manos en el suelo, ahogó un grito de dolor ante la rigidez de sus tejidos-. No…

La puerta se abrió, entonces, y de ella emergió una figura. Una silueta que no llegó a identificar, pues un gélido sueño se apoderó de ella.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Su despertar fue más doloroso aún. Sentía mucha presión en su pecho y al abrir los ojos descubrió que eran varias mantas cálidas que la cubrían. A su lado situó a Hinata, con cara de preocupación, pero sonrió en cuanto Suzu despertó.

-¡Menos mal…! –se alivió la ojiblanca. Ariasu se intentó incorporar, sin grandes logros-. Con calma… aún estás débil.

-Estoy bien –aseguró la chica y se puso de pié. Se estiró, dolorida-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Desde que te encontré. Gran parte de la mañana y es casi medio día –calculó Hinata.

-¿Como sabías que yo…? –empezó.

-¿Qué como lo sabía? Verás, te fui a buscar para un asunto y no te encontré. Me crucé con Neji bien entrada la noche y me dijo que estabas fuera… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-Neji… maldita sea –se lamentó-. La verdad es que… ahora vuelvo.

-Pe-pero espera! –Hinata vio como Suzu salía por la puerta y se encogió de hombros. La peliblanca recorrió habitaciones enteras buscando al Hyuuga. Sus músculos se resentían por el cambio de temperatura, pero hizo caso omiso. Al fin, lo encontró sentado delante de una mesa, tomando algo parecido al té. Suzu se agarró a la puerta para no caerse

-Neji –dijo, para sorpresa del chico-. No voy a llamarte Hyuuga. Puedes "Castigarme" con lo que quieras, volver y obligarme a salir fuera otra vez, y en ésta ocasión, no avises a tu hermana –inspiró para retomar la palabra-. No pienso hacerte caso en esa estupidez…

-Como quieras –ahora le tocaba a Suzu sorprenderse.

-¿Eh? –vaciló ella.

-No voy a repetirlo –Neji se llevó la taza a los labios. Suzu se quedó mirándolo un rato y luego se deslizó hacia el suelo, cuya reacción hizo que el Hyuuga se alarmara. Pero la Ariasu sonrió, triunfante. Neji volvió a hablar, sin mirarla.

-Sakura ha sido avisada por Tsunade, y mañana tienes que ir a su hogar. Te enseñará en los libros todo lo que necesitas saber para ser ninja. Cuando tu formación literaria esté lista, podrás empezar las prácticas con la señorita Hinata. Si tienes suerte, puede que alguna vez luches conmigo. Hasta entonces, te sugiero que te repongas en el día de hoy.

A Suzu se le iluminó rostro y se volvió a levantar.

-Entendido –estaba a punto de irse cuando se acordó de algo-. Oye… en mi mundo, mi ex mejor amiga me regaló una camiseta de la serie. De vez en cuando me la ponía –Neji siguió con lo suyo, pero estaba en la conversación, aunque pensó que no tenía nada de ilógico-. Por detrás, estabais todos. Delante solo estaba tu dibujo, Neji.

Ante aquella confesión, Neji escupió el té, salpicó la mesa y tosió mientras miraba a Suzu con cara de "¿Estás mal, o que te pasa?". La chica rió, divertida y se fue.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Esto es un _jutsu _de invocación –Sakura le señaló una página del libro-. Aunque solo lo hace Naruto, sabiendo a que invocar. Luego está…

-La bola de fuego –asintió Suzu-. Sí, creo que esa técnica es la preferida de Sasuk… perdón –dijo al ver la cara de Sakura.

-No te preocupes. Es lógico que lo sepas –Haruno se encogió de hombros para luego volver al libro-. Y esta técnica es la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos. Es la preferida de Naruto y, según él, la que se le da peor –la peli rosa se carcajeó de él. Suzu también sonrió.

El día prosiguió así, hasta que cayó la noche.

-Creo que por hoy ya has acumulado bastantes conocimientos. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –Sakura le tendió la mano y Suzu se la cogió, pero se quedó así un momento.

-Sakura… -comenzó.

-¿Hm?

-¿Tu… desconfías de mí? No… no soy aún parte de éste mundo? –se aventuró a preguntar. Sakura la miró con dulzura.

-Puede que ahora seas algo… desconocida para todos. Pero esto –tocó con un dedo la banda de la hoja-, esto dice que eres una ninja de Konoha. Tenten ya te lo dijo. Con el tiempo, encontrarás tu lugar. Y si ese lugar es ésta villa… yo seré la primera en darte la bienvenida.

Suzu solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con un sencillo gesto. Recorrió las calles con parsimonia y olió algo muy agradable. Siguió ese olor y llegó a un puesto de ramen. En una de las sillas, se encontraba un chico rubio, de espaldas, vestido de negro y naranja.

-¡Más, jefe! –gritó al cocinero. Este último sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa le volvió a llenar el bol. Suzu se aceró y miró fijamente al chico. El rubio se dio cuenta, paró de comer y también la observó.

-¿Eh? –dijo, sin más. La Ariasu juntó las palmas y dio un chillido que hizo que el chico botara de su asiento.

-¡Tú eres…! ¡Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki! –dijo con un hilo de voz. Naruto parpadeó varias veces antes de auto señalarse y sonreír.

-¡Así es! ¡Y voy a convertirme en el próximo hokage! ¡Vaya que sí! – voceó, soltando varios "mua ha ha ha ha"

-Sí… me lo supongo –dijo Suzu-. No nos han presentado, soy…

-¿Suzu Ariasu, no? Tsunade me dijo quien eras y lo que podías hacer –se acercó a ella, a pocos centímetros-. ¿Es cierto lo de la gente? ¿Y también hay camisetas con mi cara? –se ilusionó.

-No solo eso, Naruto, eres el ídolo internacional, todo el mundo sabe de ti, hay tazas, alfombras, muñecos, posters…

-¿Posters? –la interrumpió.

-Como una imagen, pero pegada a un papel. La gente se la cuelga en su habitación para despertarse cada mañana viéndola.

-¡Wow! ¡Es genial! ¿Y crees que… me podrías conseguir uno de Sakura? –sus ojos se convirtieron en dos ranuras y la boca quedó en una gran "D", enseñando todos los dientes. Por el contrario, Suzu escondió el rostro entre el cabello.

-Ya… no puedo volver –susurró, con voz neutra. Naruto abandonó su pose y hundió las cejas hacia derecha e izquierda.

-Lo siento, de veras –se disculpó Uzumaki. Ariasu negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, no te preocupes, Hinata me anima.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Vives con los Hyuuga! Y dime, ¿cómo te tratan?

-Bueno… -por toda respuesta, su estómago rugió-. La verdad es que… me matan de hambre.

- Ha ha ha! –Naruto se moría de risa-. ¡Jefe! ¡Otro plato del mejor ramen que tenga! –le gritó al cocinero.

-¡N-no hace falta, Naruto! ¡Es tu dinero…! Además, yo comeré ahora… -Suzu se puso nerviosa. Naruto sacudió la mano, como no dándole importancia.

-Invito yo. ¿Igualmente, que vas a comer allí? ¿Arroz y poco más? No me moriré por pagarle a alguien una buena comida al menos una vez, ¿no? –Naruto se centró en su plato, sorbiendo y haciendo mucho ruido. El cocinero le plantó otro bol a Suzu delante.

-Hazle caso –dijo, señalando a Naruto-. No parará hasta que aceptes y puede llegar a ser muy cansino.

La peliblanca asintió, rindiéndose. Tomó los palillos y empezó a comer.

Al acabar, los puso encima del bol.

-Estaba realmente bueno –halagó al cocinero, mientras posaba una mano en su estómago-. Parece como si fuera a reventar.

-¿A que si? Estos fideos son los mejores de toda Konoha. No hay comparación con otros –aseguró el rubio.

-No lo discuto –miró hacia el cielo-. Ya ha anochecido, tengo que volver, sino, seguro que me reñirán.

-Oh, bueno –como Sakura, Naruto también le tendió la mano-. Un placer conocerte, Suzu. Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y emocionada le correspondió.

-Gracias, Naruto –dijo, con un nudo en la garganta-. En serio, muchas gracias.

Luego se encaminó hacia la casa. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró. Cuando se giró, vio el comedor iluminado y se encaminó hacia él. Encontró a Hinata, Neji y el padre a punto de comer.

-Ah, Suzu! –Nombró la ojiblanca-. Estábamos a punto de comer. Siéntate.

La chica miró la comida e hizo una mueca, pero pensando que podría quedar mal, se sentó. Hinata le sirvió un poco de arroz, que no pudo acabar.

-¿Pasa algo, Suzu? –preguntó el padre. Todos centraron su mirada en ella y se sintió abrumada.

-Y-yo es que… veréis… después de salir de casa de Sakura Haruno… casualmente me encontré en un puesto de ramen con… con Naruto Uzumaki… y me obligó a aceptar pagarme un bol de fideos… no pude negarme, en serio. Lo siento mucho –se disculpó, en una reverencia.

-¿Na-Naruto? –tartamudeó Hinata. El mayor ojiblanco suspiró.

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada si ya has comido. Puedes retirarte.

Neji no dijo nada en todo el rato, pero había escuchado toda la conversación.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches –se despidió la peliblanca. Cerró la puerta oriental intentando no hacer ruido. Se encaminó a su habitación y se metió en las sábanas, con las lecciones de Sakura a flor de piel. Y es que, la iniciación que estaba recibiendo por contrario que pareciera, la hacían sentir que pronto ya no sería una carga para nadie.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por seguir mi novela!<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: Sin rencores, te odio

_Hola hola hola! Aqui vuelvo con la entrega del tercer cap de mi saga de naruto!_

_Antes de nada quiero agradecerle a GabiiSS por su primer review en mi historia y por seguirla! Muchas gracias de corazón!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_**"Las personas viven sus vidas atados a lo que ellos consideran como verdadero. Así es como definen la realidad. Pero ¿Qué significa la verdad? Su realidad puede ser solamente una ilusión si consideramos que viven en su propio mundo con sus propias creencias ¿No crees?" , **frase original de Itachi Uchiha_

**s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s..s.s.s.**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Sakura enseñaba todo lo que había aprendido a Suzu, quien la escuchaba con interés y atención, pese a ser extremadamente distraída. Aprendió a situar las manos en sus respectivas posiciones y pronto, sus conocimientos igualaron casi a los de Sakura.

-Veamos lo que has aprendido… te diré técnicas y tu deberás decirme su formación y mostrármelas, ya sabes, el ejercicio de siempre. ¿Cual es el jutsu de las sombras? –le cuestionó la pelirosa.

Suzu utilizó las manos para crear el jutsu, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Serpiente, buey, jabalí, rata –Sakura meditó.

-¿Y… la técnica del "Lodo del pantano"?

-Tigre, Caballo, Mono, Serpiente, Dragón, Perro –su amiga afirmó.

-¡Me rindo! –exclamó-. Ha costado, pero ya sabes tanto como yo… no te puedo enseñar más. Es todo, lo siento.

Suzu negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias Sakura por todo. Al fin he podido aprender técnicas Ninja. Soy feliz solo con eso, de veras.

La otra desmintió sus palabras.

-Ahora te toca con Hinata. Tu formación no ha acabado, Suzu. Tenlo presente.

-¡De acuerdo, no me rendiré pase lo que pase! –exclamó la peliblanca, con entusiasmo. Sakura se rió-. ¿Qué?

-Me recuerdas mucho a Naruto. Él también dijo algo parecido –miró la ventana ante ellas y suspiró-. Se está poniendo el sol. Deberías regresar –le aconsejó. Suzu se levantó.

Cuando Suzu apareció en la casa, no había nadie. Entró, se descalzó –unos zapatos, que por cierto, pese a que Hinata era de constitución más delgada, tenían el mismo pie y se los había prestado-, y entró en su habitación. Allí, encima de su cama, había una nota de su amiga. La abrió y deseó que no fuera cierto.

"_Hemos ido a una misión, tanto Neji como yo. Mi padre ha tenido que irse a la villa de la arena para una reunión muy importante de todos los Kages. Volveremos en cuanto podamos. Las criadas harán por ti todo lo que quieras. No se quien de los tres volverá antes, ten paciencia._

_Tu compañera,_

_Hinata"_

-Compañera… -Suzu apretó la nota con fuerza-. Solo eso… después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos…

"_Acostúmbrate"_, se obligó a pensar, _"por mucho que pase el tiempo, aún seguiré siendo una extraña para todo el mundo… ¿es lo que merezco? ¿Qué he hecho salvo no tener un pasado? ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy… perdida._

-Disculpe… señorita Ariasu –dijo tímidamente una voz al otro lado de la puerta oriental. Suzu la identificó como una de las criadas.

-Puedes abrir.

La criada franqueó el umbral, pero no pasó del todo a la habitación.

-Disculpe –volvió a repetir-. La comida está en la mesa, si gusta comer ahora.

-En un momento voy. Me cambiaré antes de la cena.

-Como usted quiera –la criada volvió a salir y Suzu sintió los pasos mientras se alejaba. Exhaló un suspiro y empezó a cambiarse.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Se topó con el salón más oscuro de lo que pensaba. No solo por que faltaban un par de velas, sino por que se notaba la ausencia de todos. El padre de Hinata era una persona estricta, pero a la vez bondadosa, algo notorio en su forma de hablar y pensar. Se sorprendió a si misma echando en falta en cierto modo la frialdad con la que la trataba Neji y sacudió la cabeza. Ojala en ésta época, existieran los teléfonos móviles. Harían mucho bien a ésta gente. Sakura le había explicado que utilizaban sobretodo, palomas mensajeras y otras aves veloces y la pelirosa se extrañó de sobremanera cuando Suzu le habló los unos objetos con los que podías comunicarte a distancia.

La criada llegó con otro plato –otro tipo de arroz- y lo puso sobre la mesa. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Suzu la llamó:

-Escucha…

-Sí, señorita Ariasu?

-¿Cuantas criadas sois? –le preguntó.

-Dos, joven señora. La ama de llaves y yo.

-¿Podéis hacerme un favor?

-¿Sí? Dígame lo que desea –la criada paró atención.

-¿Podríais… venir a cenar aquí, conmigo? –suplicó la chica.

-Pero, señorita, no nos está permitido. El joven Hyuuga…

-¡A la porra con Neji! –soltó Suzu, visiblemente molesta-. ¿Ahora no está, verdad que no? Y yo soy la única persona que se encuentra ahora en la casa. Por favor…

A la criada se la veía incómoda ante la situación.

-Una señorita como usted no debería suplicar ante nadie, y menos ante las criadas –hizo una reverencia-. Ahora mismo venimos.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Suzu mientras la criada se iba y después de varios minutos, volvía junto con una mujer algo mayor, llevando un par de cuencos de comida. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Y bueno… -quiso romper el hielo Suzu-. Yo… no se vuestros nombres.

-La ama de llaves se llama Tara –la nombrada hizo una reverencia-. Y yo soy Yuki.

-Yo soy…

-Suzu Ariasu –habló Tara-,_ la que traspasó el espacio y el tiempo_, según tengo entendido.

-¿La que… traspasó el espacio y el tiempo? ¿Quién le ha dicho eso? –se sorprendió la peliblanca.

-Las noticias vuelan en Konoha, no lo olvides –la anciana se rió ante la mirada de incredulidad de Suzu.

-Lo tendré presente –asintió ella. Luego sorbió un poco de té-. Me gustaría mucho… que siempre que estuviera sola, vinierais a hacerme compañía. En mi mundo, yo nunca he tenido criada, y no os considero como tal. Yo os imagino como… madrinas.

-Ma… ¿que? –se extrañó Yuki.

-Las madrinas dijéramos que son como unas personas que cuidan de otras… o algo así, no me explico muy bien –Suzu se rascó la barbilla, pensativa y las criadas intercambiaron una mirada de "eso se nota"-. De todas formas, me alegro que estéis conmigo.

-No es nada, señorita –dijo la anciana-. Solo somos…

-Personas –cortó Suzu, antes de que las mujeres se rebajaran más-. Sois personas, como todos.

-Le agradecemos el halago, señorita Ariasu –sonrió Yuki. Tara asintió.

-Ahora que está todo dicho, acabemos de comer. Mañana será otro día –y la peliblanca apuró su bol de arroz.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Suzu, ¿estás despierta? –la llamó Hizashi, el padre de Hinata. La chica se sobresaltó tanto que pateó la manta y se puso en pie, con todo aún dándole vueltas.

-¿S-sí, señor? –ella se volvió a sentar de rodillas. Hizashi abrió la puerta.

-Tengo una noticia que darte –el ojiblanco mayor también se sentó delante-. Verás… cuando unas personas se enteraron de… bueno… de ti… quisieron venir a visitarte. Les interesas mucho y… desean conocerte –tres cabezas asomaron por la puerta.

-¡Hola hola! –saludó Kakashi.

-¡Que joven tan bonita! Se nota que la llama de la juven… -Kurenai le golpeó en el estómago a Gai con el codo y no pudo terminar de hablar. Suzu parpadeó varias veces antes de soltar un corto chillido que sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Ay ay ay! –se quejó-. Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai y Kakashi Hatake! –se acercó casi corriendo a ellos-. ¡Un autógrafo…! ¡Necesito un autógrafo… de Kakashi! ¡Kyaa! –a los presentes les cayó una gota de la cabeza.

-Veo que es cierto que sabes mucho de nosotros –Kurenai miró a Hizashi, que asintió.

-Veamos… ¿sabes que llevo en mi ojo tapado? –se señaló el peliblanco.

-¡El sharingan del ojo izquierdo! ¡Como olvidarlo! _Y pensar que a mi no me gustaba Naruto…_ -pensó, reprendiéndose.

-Cierto… Alumno y frase preferida de Gai –retó Kakashi.

-Rock Lee y… ¿La llama de la juventud...?

-¡Exacto! –Aplaudió Kakashi-. Eres realmente asombrosa. ¿Quieres decir que no tienes a alguien que te pasa la información?

-Kakashi, no pensarás que Suzu… -dijo el padre de Hinata- tiene un espía de otra villa, ¿verdad?

-Yo no juzgo nada –el peliblanco se frotó la nuca-. Solo sopeso posibilidades…

-Pero, Kakashi –murmuró Gai-. Tsunade investigó la mente de la chica.

-Oh, se me olvidaba, lo siento –ante la mirada furtiva que le dirigió Suzu, carraspeó-. Bueno, no hemos venido aquí para esto –sacó un papel de un bolsillo-. Se que aún es pronto para decidirlo, pero… -le tendió el papel-. Firma, y te instruiré en el arte Ninja.

-¡Que cara, Kakashi! –exclamó Gai, señalándole-. La chica debería ir con los que aún somos jóvenes de espíritu, como Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji…

-Ah no –Suzu negó con la cabeza, con fuerza-. No pienso, y con perdón de su tío, estar en el mismo grupo que Neji.

-¿Pero por qué? –sollozó un consternado Gai.

-Por que a Neji le caigo mal –Suzu rodó los ojos tristemente, sin mirar a nadie-. Tsunade me sugirió que Hinata me instruyera en lo más básico y elemental… y lo siento por Kurenai-sensei y Gai-sensei, pero Kakashi lleva siendo mi ídolo desde que lo vi. Así pues, inmediatamente después de acabar mi formación, Kakashi-sensei, si no te importa…

-Claro que no me importa examinarte, Suzu –Kakashi palmeó una vez, contento-. Bien, ya está todo dicho. Hizashi, gracias por permitirnos venir a verla.

-No es nada, Hatake, podéis venir siempre que queráis –aseguró el ojiblanco.

Los invitados se despidieron formalmente de los dos y se fueron… al más puro estilo Ninja, saltando por los tejados.

-Algún día quiero saltar tanto como ellos, y poder decir que soy una Ninja de verdad –susurró ensimismada, y no se dio cuenta de que Hizashi aún estaba allí.

-Un día podrás, eso te lo aseguro –certificó el Hyuuga mayor, haciendo que Suzu diera un respingo-. En cuanto aprendas el control del chakra.

La chica no dijo nada.

Neji volvió algo tarde de la misión. Supo que Suzu estaba en su habitación, y que su padre en la suya propia. Paso cerca de la cocina, donde las dos criadas se ocupaban de la cena.

-… la señorita Ariasu –Neji se paró al oír el nombre. Se pegó a la pared. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero…

-Es un persona realmente buena, lo sé –oyó decir a Tara.

-Nos invitó a que cenáramos con ella, al contrario que los Hyuuga –Yuki soltó un leve grito de emoción-. Ojalá hubiera mas ocasiones como esas.

-La comprendo. He oído ciertos rumores –Tara movió una olla.

-Que? Cuales? –a partir de ese momento, bajaron la voz y Neji tuvo que agudizar más el oído para poder escucharlas.

-La gente dice por ahí que nunca ha vivido en una casa de acogida, sino en un orfanato donde todo el mundo le hacía daño, donde nunca tuvo un amigo. También que, sus profesores hacían lo mismo. Y cuando descubrieron que su peor fobia era estar en espacios pequeños y oscuros, la obligaban a meterse por esos lugares –Tara se puso una mano en la mejilla-. Pobre muchacha.

-Ya, ya. Y el señor Neji siempre encuentra un momento para rebajarla. No es justo -La voz de Yuki, llena de consternación inundó la estancia.

-Lo que es sorprendente es el aguante de esa joven –Yuki estuvo de acuerdo con Tara. Neji se despegó de la pared, y se fue en el más absoluto silencio.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Empezaremos por… em… eh… -Hinata se puso nerviosa-. Por el control básico de chakra. Que consiste en… en… en meditar e imaginarse uno mismo el poder. Ya que tú tienes un chakra tan pequeño, es necesario estimularlo. Siéntate y deja la mente en blanco. Imagina unas cuantas puertas cerradas hacia tu poder. Concéntrate para abrir para abrir esas puertas, una a una. Te debe de costar, pues extraer el chakra, al principio siempre cuesta.

Suzu sudaba a horrores intentándolo. Días y días de intenso esfuerzo concentrando chakra. De vez en cuando, lograba elevarlo hasta sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo, pero cuando perdía la concentración, se esfumaba. Hasta que un día…

-Recuerda dejar la mente en blanco –le recordó Hinata. La Ariasu asintió mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

_-Debo conseguirlo_ –le dijo a la última puerta-. _Vamos, ábrete._

Pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Hinata soltó un hondo suspiro y se sentó en el parqué de madera, a la espera. Neji, que acababa de aparecer, se situó al lado de su prima.

-Ninguna mejora? –le preguntó a la chica. Ésta negó.

-¡Pero lo está haciendo! Se que puede, hubo un día en el que su chakra se liberó un poc…

-No es suficiente –Neji alzó la voz, y una desconcentrada Suzu lo escuchó-. La mitad de los niños de ésta aldea tardan a lo máximo tres días en desencadenar su chakra. Ella ya lleva dos semanas –la señaló indiscretamente-. No sirve para nada. Lo mejor que podría hacer es intentar volver a su mundo. En éste no encaja, ni encajará nunca.

Las duras palabras de Neji impregnaron cada parte de la chica. A cada minuto de silencio, la tristeza iba llenando a Suzu.

-_No soy bienvenida? No puedo estar… aquí…? No es verdad… No es verdad… _¡NO ES VERDAD! –aulló, alto y fuerte mientras de ella salía una energía amarilla que estalló con un grito por parte de Suzu. Toda la casa se tambaleó y Neji y Hinata fueron impulsados hacia atrás, pero lograron agarrarse a los postes de madera. La energía de pronto cesó, dejando entrever a los dos Hyuuga, una figura de rodillas, jadeante. Se acercaron, cuidadosamente.

-Suzu…? –susurró Hinata, insegura. La peliblanca alzó una mano y levantó el dedo índice, cerrando los otros.

-Lo conseguí –fue lo único que dijo. Se intentó levantar, pero sus piernas estaban acalambradas y se apoyó en Hinata, pero la ojilanca no podía con el peso de la chica y para sorpresa de las dos, Neji pasó su brazo por encima de su espalda. Suzu lo miró, y pese a que el tener tan cerca de Neji le producía un hormigueo que no podía controlar, le inquirió:

-¿SOY o no soy parte de éste mundo?

Neji dirigió durante un rato su vista hacia delante, y luego, con una media sonrisa le dijo:

- Ya veremos –Suzu hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Después de dejar a buen recaudo a la chica, Neji salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su tío, que no había salido a pesar de la descarga de poder. Lo encontró –y cuando no- tomando un té. Se sentó en un borde y antes de que pudiera hablar él empezó:

-Veo que Suzu ha podido hacer aflorar su poder. ¡Y que potencia! –Hazashi asintió, complacido.

-Pero ahora está debilitada –Neji sacudió la cabeza-. Y quien sabe si podrá volver a liberar un poco de su poder.

-Lo hará, tenlo por seguro.

El joven Hyuuga lo observó un momento.

-Padre, ¿por que pones tanta confianza en ella? –preguntó Neji.

El silencio inundó la sala durante un segundo

-Por que debes saber, que no es tan distinta a nosotros, ni tan igual.

-Qu…?

-¡Ah, por cierto! –su tío cambió de tema, rápidamente-. Kakashi dijo que cuando estuviera lista, la entrenaría.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió el ojiperla.

-Lo que oyes. Hace muchos días, vinieron Kakashi, Kurenai y Gai a proponérselo en persona. El caso es que quiso escoger a Kakashi, antes que a otro. Y hay algo que me preocupa seriamente, Neji -dijo Hizashi.

Neji se extrañó.

-Qué te perturba? -le preguntó.

El mayor sorbió otro poco de su té antes de contestar.

-La chica te tiene demasiado miedo, Neji. Quizás sea el como la tratas, o algo por el estilo. El caso es que en cuanto Gai te nombró -y ella no se dio cuenta- habló de una forma que no denotaba irritación, sino tristeza. Quizás haya sido su pasado, el que sólo conocemos a medias, el causante de ese distanciamiento. Lo que quería pedirte que hicieras, es…

-¡Hola! –saludó una voz delante de la puerta. Neji miró hacia el lado con fastidio, pero se le borró la expresión al ver quien era.

-Hola, Tenten –dijo.

-Perdón por interrumpir… es que vuestras criadas me han abierto y…

-No te preocupes –dijo Hizashi-. Venias a visitar a Suzu?

-Si, señor –le confirmó Tenten-. ¿Está aquí?

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

-La encontrarás en su habitación –dijo el padre. Tenten se despidió y se esfumó. Neji suspiró, con cansancio y volvieron a retomar la conversación.

-¿Que era lo que quería decirme? –insistió Neji.

-Déjalo. No era nada importante. Puedes retirarte.

El joven Hyuuga no insistió.

* * *

><p><em>A ver que pasará ahora...! Aparición de Kiba!<em>

_Muchisimas graciaspor seguirla!_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Relajación o Tensión?

_Aquí con la cuerta entrega de la saga! muchas gracias, sigo diciendo a GabiSS por sus comentarios, la única persona en el momento! Por favor, los reviews son gratis, tened un poco de caridad y soltad alguno! _

_Y bueno, aquí teneis un poco de Kiba y algo... muy vergonzoso ji ji ji ji! Arigatoo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**"¡Siempre que tengas un deseo ardiente y trabajes duro, nada será imposible!", **_frase original de Maito Gai._

_SsSsSsSsSsSsS_

Tenten caminó por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con la habitación de Suzu. Escuchó las voces de Hinata y de la peliblanca y abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó la castaña. Suzu sonrió.

-Tenten, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí…

-Pero que dices, no digas sandeces, Suzu! –Tenten meneó la cabeza-. Bueno, puedes levantarte, caminar, correr? –le preguntó.

-Por qué lo preguntas…?

La castaña cogió una rabieta.

-¡¿Puedes contestarme a la pregunta?

Suzu se incorporó casi sin problema, con la ayuda de Hinata.

-Ya ves que sí –aclaró a Tenten. Ésta asintió.

-Bien, pues. Ahora vístete. ¡Te esperamos fuera! –Tenten sacudió la mano y se fue por donde había venido. Suzu miró a Hinata.

-¿"Te esperamos"? –Suzu alzó una ceja. Hinata se puso colorada.

-Eh… bueno… la verdad es que… las chicas te querían llevar a varios sitios… y parece que las criadas le dijeron a Tenten que estabas débil… y el resto ya lo has visto –dirigió a Suzu al baño, por el pasillo-. Ahora cámbiate.

A Suzu no le dio tiempo ni a rechistar ni a preguntar por esas "chicas" al ser lanzada al aseo. Hinata se fue fuera.

Cuando Suzu acabó de vestirse con las pocas prendas que tenía, salió fuera de la casa y se sorprendió gratamente.

-Es genial volver a verte, Suzu –dijo Ino-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salías de la casa.

-Lo siento. Fue culpa mía –se disculpó Hinata-. La retuve hasta que pudo liberar el chakra.

-Bah, chica, no tiene importancia –susurró la rubia-. De todas formas era por su bien.

-Ya, ya… que poquita compasión… -fingió entristecerse la ojiceleste. Sakura se rió.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí vamos a… Temari, estás escuchando? –reprendió la pelirosa a la controladora del viento. Temari se miraba las uñas sin mucho interés.

-¿Si? –dijo con voz neutra-. Me habéis arrastrado hasta aquí casi por la fuerza, llevándome a su casa –señaló a Suzu-. ¿MERECEIS que escuche? –se molestó.

-Lo entendemos, Temari, pero un día de chicas es un día de chicas –Sakura se encogió de hombros y observó a Suzu-. Hoy vamos de compras!

La peliblanca la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-_¿Aquí hay tiendas de ropa? _–pensó, para sus adentros, extrañada.

-Y te compraremos cosas a ti también. Es una lástima que utilices siempre mi ropa –las palabras de Hinata sonaron a disculpa.

-¡Pero si no me importa, de verdad…! –empezó Suzu.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes un uniforme ninja propio. Ay… -Ino se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Ni un pijama –continuó Tenten.

-Ni siquiera unos zapatos –acabó Sakura.

-Pe-pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Odio los peros! –exclamó Temari, ahora ya no tan apartada del tema. Ino y Sakura se colgaron de los brazos de Suzu y la condujeron a su destino.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿Qué te parece este? Es rosa –le dijo Haruno a Suzu. La oji celeste negó con la cabeza. El pijama era realmente feo.

-Mira, Suzu. ¡Te he encontrado un uniforme a juego con tus ojos! –profirió Tenten. La peliblanca observó el conjunto maravillada. Constaba de una camiseta de color azul marino claro, que se abrochaba por detrás y una falda medio pantalón (es decir, como un pantalón pero en un lado una falda a medias) negras y Tenten en la otra mano sostenía un par de botas blancas.

-Es precioso –dijo la Ariasu. La castaña quedó convencida y fue a pagarle a la dueña de la tienda con un dinero muy raro. Ino vino con unas chanclas blancas.

-Ten. Creo que son de tu número –le dijo. Y efectivamente, lo eran.

Al final del día, acabaron en una heladería, con todos los paquetes junto a ellas.

-Que día el de hoy –Temari se golpeó ligeramente los hombros con los puños y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Pero… nos lo hemos pasado bien. Estoy contenta –sonrió Hinata.

-Y yo. Ha sido un día espléndido –Tenten se estiró.

-Gracias chicas por comprarme estas cosas. Os lo devolveré… no sé cómo, pero lo haré –aseguró Suzu.

Ino sacudió una mano.

-No hace falta. Habíamos ahorrado mucho para ello. Lo hacemos porque queremos –dijo la rubia. Sakura la miró largamente.

-Ino, en serio has hecho algo nunca sin interés? –preguntó, con mala idea. La otra se enfado.

-¡Cállate frentona! –le gritó.

-Cállate tu, vieja! –vociferó Sakura.

-Estáis montando un numerito… -indicó Suzu. Saltaron chispas entre Ino y Sakura. La peliblanca sintió una presión en la espalda y al girarse se topó con un gran morro de perro. Todas las chicas saltaron hacia atrás menos Temari y Suzu.

-Anda, si es Akamaru! –dijo la chica.

-¿Eeeh? –soltaron todas. El perro ladró, contento y le lamió la cara a Suzu. Ésta se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro, divertida.

-Oye, Akamaru. Es que te has perdido? –le preguntó al perro. Éste ladro y dio vueltas. Luego se echó, como invitándola a subir.

-A que esperas, sube! –le dijo Sakura. Suzu lo miró con inseguridad.

-Hinata, vienes? Por favor –suplicó a la peliazul. La ojiblanca se encogió de hombros y se situó sobre el lomo de Akamaru. Luego se montó Suzu. Akamaru echó a correr y ambas se tuvieron que agarrar al pelo del perro.

-Akamaru, más despacio! –le ordenó Hinata, asustada. Suzu entornó los ojos e intentó cogerse a su acompañante, pero calculó mal y en un giro del gran perro, abrazó el aire y cayó del tejado de una casa. Escuchó a Hinata llamarla y saltar con ella, a sabiendas de que no llegaría a tiempo, que la ojiperla podría caer bien pero la peliblanca… Suzu manoteó, aterrorizada. No pensaba que moriría tan joven.

-Chicas… -cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre-. Ne… -empezó. Pero no acabó, pues unos brazos la sujetaron antes del impacto. Se atrevió a entornar un ojo y a descubrir a través de él a un chico con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas.

-Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó Kiba. Suzu asintió lentamente. Luego el castaño se giró hacia una recién caída Hinata y hacia su perro.

-Ay que ver, Akamaru, los ninjas no dejan caer a las personas –sus ojos rasgados residían serios, pero la expresión de su cara denotaba que estaba ligeramente divertido.

El perro ladró y meneó la cola. Kiba la devolvió en pié. No se separó mucho de ella, sin embargo. Akamaru le saltó encima.

-¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Desde cuándo tú te pierdes? Vale, ya está –Kiba se empezó a retorcer-. ¡Me-me haces cosquillas!

Suzu y Hinata no pudieron evitar desternillarse ante la escena. Pronto llegaron las demás.

-Hemos visto tu caída –se preocupó Sakura-. Estás bien?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, ante la estupidez de la pelirrosa.

-No ves que sí? Frentona… -susurró.

-Repite eso! –alzó el puño Sakura. Temari las miró con malas pulgas y se metió en medio, sermoneándolas. Entretanto, Kiba ya se había puesto en pie, posando una mano en el lomo peludo del perro.

-Bueno pues… -comenzó, aunque de pronto arrugó la nariz y empezó a husmear. De pronto, de su boca emanó una gran baba y sus ojos se volvieron rayas. A él y a Akamaru les rodeó un fondo rosa con flores y luces-. Mi madre… mi madre está cocinando…

Las chicas se miraron, y Suzu se rió.

-Y… -dijo ella-. ¿Qué cocina?

-Bistec… bistec a la brasa… -sacudió la cabeza-. Queréis quedaros a cenar?

-Nosotras pasamos –Tenten ladeó la cabeza-. Y tu Suzu?

Ésta se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se puso colorada y nerviosa.

-P-p-pues… No se… yo… creo que hoy no, lo siento mucho –se inclinó en una reverencia, sin perder de vista la reacción del chico. Kiba se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –descansó, ahora sí, la mano en la cabeza de Suzu y se la revolvió, para más tarde llevarse un mechón blanco a la nariz y aspirarlo, arrancando un ligero rubor a la chica-. Con una condición. Vendrás otro día y cuando yo quiera, de acuerdo? –se retiró.

-Oh! –exclamó la peliblanca-. Menuda jeta…!

-Entonces eso significa que sí, no? –Kiba sonrió ante un gruñido por parte de su compañera-. Bueno, cuando quieras, puedes pasarte por mi casa y me reafirmas. Entonces, te parece bien? Por cierto, la próxima vez, ten más cuidado, y si vas a lomos de Akamaru, lleva siempre los ojos abiertos –con el dedo índice (en otro capítulo puse índice en vez de pulgar, perdón), empujó levemente la frente de la joven y la hizo retroceder suavemente. La chica infló los mofletes, con molestia. Kiba se carcajeó y mientras montaba en el perro, le guiñó un ojo a Suzu y se despidió con la mano.

La chica, muy a su pesar, sonrió a su vez. Sintió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Ino.

-Vaya vaya, que buenas migas habéis hecho, no? –insinuó la rubia.

-Pero que dices, Ino! –su cara tomó un color carmesí, tanto que las ninjas pensaron que le iba a dar un patatús de un momento a otro.

-Oye, tranquilízate. No es tan grave lo que he dicho, no? –dijo sacudiendo las manos la Yamanaka, explayada. Las otras pusieron los ojos en blanco. Mientras, Suzu bostezó dejando de lado el tema.

-Está oscureciendo… nos vamos? –todas asintieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata y Suzu llegaron bastante más temprano de lo que esperaban y se encontraron con una escena peculiar. Hizashi atacaba a Neji con todo lo que tenía, y el segundo esquivaba y defendía rápidamente. El mayor ejecutó un giro de muñeca circular. Neji las vio y aunque solo fue un segundo, el kunai de su tío le rozó uno de los pómulos, haciendo un corte en él. Suzu no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación y entonces Hizashi también se giró al sentirla. Sonrió cuando identificó a las presentes.

-Bienvenidas, estábamos entrenando –el mayor guardó el kunai bajo su manga y se despidió de Neji, quien se dirigió sin saludar, a su habitación. Hinata no le dio importancia, pero Suzu frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento –dijo la peliblanca a Hizashi-. En cuanto llegamos, lo distrajimos sin querer…

El señor la hizo callar.

-Un ninja debe estar preparado para ese tipo de distracciones –se cruzó de brazos-. Deberá superarlo. Oh! –se dio cuenta- Vamos a cenar.

-Disculpadme… pero no tengo hambre –se excusó, deslizándose por su habitación, dejando a los dos Hyuuga confundidos.

-Como quieras –dijo Hizashi, solamente.

Suzu se sentó en la cama y exhaló un hondo suspiro intranquilo. Dio un cabezazo a la almohada cuando se estiró del todo y entrecerró los parpados. Levantó una mano al techo y lo miró.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan brusco Neji? –meneó la cabeza frenéticamente-. No lo entiendo! –se intentó calmar-. De acuerdo, vamos a intentar olvidarnos del asunto –recogió lentamente el cojín y de pronto recordó algo-. Ay dios… Cuando estaba cayendo… casi… casi nombro a Neji… pero si a mi no… -volvieron a subírsele los colores-. Olvida olvida olvida olvida! Me ducharé y a la cama.

Recogió las cosas de aseo y, sin hacer ruido se fue a la ducha.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El agua aclaró un poco sus pensamientos. Los vapores impregnaban el baño, densos. Suzu perdió la noción del tiempo y se sintió mucho mejor.

-_Creo que ya es suficiente_ –pensó, dejando salir toda el agua. Al ir a coger la toalla, se dio cuenta de que no estaba, que la había dejado fuera. Así pues, abrió la mampara y estiró el brazo para cogerla… y se le congeló en el camino.

Observó a la persona que justo en ese momento había descorrido la puerta oriental, llevando en las manos ropa de recambio. Suzu subió la vista de las prendas a la cara. Ojos blancos.

Neji.

Un chillido se alzó en la noche, sobresaltando la casa, la aldea y el mundo entero.

**o.o.o**

Puede que fuera el cansancio o el haber estado gran parte del día peleando, lo cierto es que Neji no había percibido la presencia de Suzu ni el sonido del agua correr. Estaba perdiendo facultades. Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Suzu volvió a entrar con rapidez, con el corazón a mil. Se percató de que Neji también había salido y velozmente agarró la toalla, enrollándose en ella. Llevaba ya demasiadas veces sonrojándose, demasiado seguido. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a Neji en la pared izquierda.

-Etto… -murmuró la chica. El ojiperla abrió algo los ojos pero desvió la vista, azorado. Fue cuando vio el corte del chico ya medio cicatrizada y se alivió en parte.

-Debería… -dijo Neji, rompiendo el silencio-. Debería haberlo sabido. Creo que el agotamiento me ha hecho inutilizar algunos reflejos. Sólo te quería pedir…

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó una Hinata soñolienta. Ahora les tocó a los dos alterarse por causa ajena.

-No, nada –tartamudeó el Hyuuga, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación. Suzu volvió a entrar mientras dejaba a Hinata en medio del pasillo. Se cambió y a su… muchas veces de salir, ya no encontró a nadie. Entró en sus aposentos y sentada en una silla, se secó el pelo. Quedó por un momento viéndose en el reflejo del espejo.

-_Iba a decir Perdón_, se ensimismó, con la vista desenfocada, _si Hinata no hubiera aparecido… Neji me hubiera pedido perdón… es algo raro de imaginar…_ -agarró un cojín y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Es posible que ya no me vea como una amenaza? –dijo, abrazándose al trozo de tela mullido. Sería absurdo, dado que ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde su llegada.

Y así, con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

Fueron pasando los días y los días, y prácticamente el asunto del baño estaba olvidado.

-Buenos días –murmuró Suzu, frotándose los ojos.

-Hola! –saludó una cabeza plateada. Suzu abrió mucho los ojos y la boca formó una gran "O".

-K… -empezó-. K-Kakashi-sensei?

El susodicho sonrió, y levantó una mano.

-Cuanto tiempo, verdad? –dijo.

La chica asintió.

-Sí… un mes?

-En verdad han sido tres semanas y media –corrigió Kakashi.

-Le estaba comentando a tu sensei –dijo Hizashi-, que has hecho muchos progresos con la liberación del chakra. Eres capaz de hacernos una demostración de ello?

-Pero espera, Hizashi, la chica se acaba de despertar. Déjala desayunar –sugirió Kakashi golpeando con la mano el cojín de al lado de la mesa.

Suzu, un tanto avergonzada por el trato, se sentó a comer el arroz.

-Es extraño –dijo Kakashi-. Has aprendido las artes ninja en la mitad de tiempo que el resto… pero viéndote, y sintiéndolo mucho, realmente aún eres incluso más débil que Sakura. Estás segura que quieres entrenarte en el físico?

Suzu lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Que intenta decirme? ¿Que no valgo para ninja? ¿Es eso? Si lo que pretende es que me eche atrás, está muy equivocado. No pienso abandonar. Prometí ser más fuerte. No cederé aunque me cueste la vida. Porque quiero ser útil en éste mundo y que nadie me desprecie…

-De acuerdo. Sólo estaba probándote –se aclaró la garganta y la miró con amabilidad-. Veo que tienes valor. Naruto es igual que tu, en ciertos aspectos. A partir de ahora, tanto yo, como Naruto, como Sakura y Sai estarán presentes en tu entrenamiento. No siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces –Kakashi se levantó y le estrechó la mano al mayor Hyuuga. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, volvió a hablar-. Nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento en cuanto estés lista, Suzu. Te esperaremos allí.

La chica asintió y cuando acabó, cambió su pijama por su nuevo uniforme de ninja. Intentó despedirse de Hinata.

-Ano… -le dijo a Hizashi-. Y Hinata…?

-Otra misión de máxima importancia. Neji acaba de salir, ignoro el motivo.

-Ah, bien… regresaré lo antes posible –le hizo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo, las artes ninja no son precisamente fáciles, así que puedes volver a la hora que quieras.

-Gracias señor –y Suzu salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

Le dio la impresión que en cuanto echó a andar todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-_De qué tengo miedo?_ –se preguntó-. _¿A qué?_

No sabía la respuesta, por mucho que lo pensara. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento, donde en el medio de éste, se encontraba una gran pared de la altura aproximada de un árbol alto. Y en horizontal, pegado a la pared, estaba Kakashi. Las personas que formaba su grupo, se encontraban hablando, hasta que la vieron venir.

-Hola! Suzu! –la saludó enérgicamente Naruto con la mano y yendo hacia ella-. Vaya, veo que tienes buena cara, vaya que sí!

-Muchas gracias! Tu también –le contestó Suzu con una risita.

-Los fideos con ramen siempre ponen bien! –dijo Naruto acariciándose el estomago y relamiéndose.

-La verdad es que no nos han presentado –comentó Sai, extendiéndole la mano, sonriendo-. Soy Sai.

-Lo sé. Un placer… pero por favor, deja de sonreír tan hipócritamente.

Sai se asombró y se le quitó la sonrisa para dar paso a una máscara neutral.

-Te has dado cuenta –no era una pregunta, por lo que la chica no contestó.

-Suzu, Kakashi te espera… suerte –expresó Sakura. La ojiceleste aceptó la información y se dirigió hacia su sensei. Éste caminó por la pared hasta el suelo.

-Ya te lo habrán dicho, pero bienvenida –tosió-. Hoy empezaremos con algo… un poco difícil, pero que si lo dominas, las otras técnicas te serán de suma facilidad. Aprenderás a moverte como una ninja. Y lo primero que tienes que aprender, es a caminar por sitios complicados, utilizando el chakra, como ésta pared.

Suzu tragó saliva. Debería trabajar y emplear toda su concentración y trabajar arduamente para asimilar completamente la técnica, pero no desesperaría, se comprometió. Se mentalizó las palabras, tanto de Hinata como de Naruto.

_Éste es mi camino ninja._

* * *

><p><em>Que os ha parecido el momento Neji-Suzu? ^^<em>

_Y se que soy pesada, pero dejad un coment alguna vez! No seáis estiradoss!_


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Es que acaso es imposible?

_Hola! Buenas buenas buenas bueeeenas! Gracias por seguir comentando! Ya son mas las fans de mi historia! Me encanta! Estoy muy feliz, y por eso, éste capítulo es un poco mas largo, y hay un ligero Neji VS Kiba (je je je...) pero no en lucha, sino en palabras... y debo decir.. que adoro sus momentos. También debo decir, que mi personaje estará realmente susceptible... ¡De nuevo, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLAA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**_"Eh, no sé lo que está pasando, pero yo soy siempre para adelante"_, **frase original de Kiba Inuzuka.

S.S.S.S.S.S..S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Suzu escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de Kakashi.

-Debes saber, que requiere concentración máxima. Conviene hacer que el chakra quede en las plantas de tus pies y lo sientas ahí. Solo así podrás trepar por la pared sin problemas –le decía. Suzu asintió.

-¡Tranquila! Yo he tenido que superar la misma prueba –dijo Sakura, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Pero tú lo hiciste al momento –se quejó Naruto con una mueca-. Yo estuve entrenando mucho… -se calló al ver la cara de irritación de su amiga.

-… -Sai no comentó nada y su rostro carecía de expresión.

-Vamos allá –murmuró la peliblanca, concentrándose. Se centró en su chakra, ahora de tamaño considerable y lo obligó a bajar a los pies. Cuando estuvo lista, corrió hacia la pared… pero solo dio dos pasos por ella cuando el chakra la abandonó y se derrumbó de espaldas al suelo, provocando que tosiera.

-Suzu! –exclamó Naruto. La ojiceleste levantó una mano, pidiendo que no se acercaran. Volvió a intentarlo y ésta vez, cayó sobre sus talones.

-_No lo entiendo…_ -se dijo-. Por qué me caigo?

-Debes incrementar la potencia de tu chakra en la subida, sino no podrás ascender –sugirió Kakashi.

-¿¡Y ahora me lo dice! –dijo Suzu, exasperada.

-Ji ji ji… -Kakashi se retiró hacia atrás. Suzu se volvió a concentrar en la pared. Cerró y abrió las manos, para relajar la tensión que provocaba tener tantos pares de ojos sobre ella y lo volvió a probar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Lo siento. Yo me voy ya – habló Sakura, cuando el sol se escondió por la lejanía.

-Te acompaño –dijo Sai. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

-Solo comí un bol de ramen a mediodía. ¡Tengo hambre! –soltó el rubio.

Kakashi se giró hacia una cansada Suzu.

-Llevamos todo el dia aquí. Nos vamos.

-No –la chica se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano-. Me quedaré… solo un poco mas…

-De acuerdo. Pero no te estés mucho tiempo, si? –Kakashi acompañó a los tres chicos hacia sus casas. Suzu se sentó en el suelo.

-Creo que a lo mejor… estaría bien volver –susurró.

-Por eso mismo pienso que eres una blandengue –dijo una voz a su espalda-. ¿Has olvidado lo que haría un Ninja de verdad?

Suzu se giró, para descubrir, con sobresalto a Neji apoyado con la espalda en una gran roca.

-¿Que…?

-Me voy –anunció el Hyuuga incorporándose-. Pero ten en cuenta que no te reconoceré como Ninja, ni siquiera como una principiante hasta que no aprendas a mantenerte en la pared.

Dicho lo dicho, se marchó. Suzu se puso roja de rabia e infló mofletes.

-¡Pero que se ha creído! –gruñó-. ¿Qué me importa lo que él diga? ¿Qué me importa lo que él piensa? ¡Arg! –gritó y golpeó con el puño la pared. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Suzu apoyó la cabeza contra el muro.

-_A quien voy a engañar_ –se dijo-. _Sí que me importa_.

La peliblanca se recompuso en seguida y reculó de espaldas.

-No me iré hasta que no consiga aprenderlo –juró.

Neji despertó tranquilamente de las mareas del sueño. Salió de su habitación con normalidad, atándose la cinta Ninja a la frente. Llegó al comedor en total silencio.

-Buenos días –dijo al entrar. Hinata y Hizashi le correspondieron el saludo… pero nadie más. Dirigió su vista al vacío asiento que normalmente ocupaba la chica ojiceleste y se sentó al lado.

-Suzu no volvió anoche a dormir –mencionó Hinata. Neji entrecerró los ojos.

-Está entrenando –el Hyuuga menor se llevó un poco de pescado asado a la boca y masticó, sin ganas.

-Ah, ya veo… pero…

-No tengo más hambre –anunció Neji, incorporándose y haciendo una reverencia para después marcharse. Hizashi y Hinata se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Pasó ese día rápidamente, mas rápido de lo que Suzu había previsto. Hasta que cayó la noche.

A la chica le temblaban las piernas… qué demonios, le temblaba todo el cuerpo de agotamiento. Había podido llegar a un poco más de la mitad, pero seguía siendo insuficiente.

-Mierda… -descargó el puño en el suelo y entornó un ojo del dolor. Se dio cuenta de que en ese día, ni Kakashi ni nadie de su grupo había aparecido tampoco. No habían venido ni un solo día.

Se levantó, tambaleante. Su estómago rugió y la muchacha se agarró el vientre con los brazos.

-Hace un día y medio que no como nada… me duele –se sentó, pero pensó que sería perder el tiempo-. Tengo que demostrarle a Neji que puedo hacerlo.

Y con un grito, subió usando su chakra a más de la mitad.

-Llegaré… llegaré… -pero su poder la abandonó y se despeñó. No obstante cayó bien, posando los pies para amortiguar la caída. Respiró duramente, sintiendo que a cada exhalación, su garganta se resentía y quedaba lastimada.

Neji se escondió detrás de un arbusto alto y la observó subir y caer, una y otra vez.

-_Pensaba que se agotaría en seguida_ –pensó, frunciendo el ceño_-. ¿Y si… me he pasado un poco?_ –Meneó la cabeza, para alejar el sentimiento de remordimiento que empezaba a aflorar en su interior-. _Tiene la misma persistencia que Naruto y Hinata. Me pregunto… me pregunto por qué…_

No continuó mirando, dejó de pensar en el tema y se marchó.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Al día siguiente, unas grandes ojeras se marcaban en el rostro de la Ariasu. No solamente por el hecho de no haber dormido en dos días enteros, sino que además, el hambre estaba acabando con sus reservas de energía. Cuando intentó dar otro paso, tropezó y se dio de morros contra el suelo. Y no se levantó.

-No puedo… no puedo más… -susurró.

_No te reconoceré como Ninja, ni siquiera como una principiante hasta que no aprendas a mantenerte en la pared._

Las palabras resonaban en sus orejas y, de cuclillas se las tapó con las manos.

-Basta ya –sollozó-. Basta…

-¡Hola Suzu! –dijo una voz alegre, seguida de un ladrido.

-Esa voz es… -alzó la cabeza-. ¡Kiba! –exclamó.

-Bueno, ¿y quién pensabas que era? ¿El monstruo del lago de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia? –soltó el Inuzuka.

-_Parece una adaptación del Monstruo del Lago Ness…_ -pensó Suzu, animada. Entonces la chica se percató de las bolsas que traían ambos.

-¿Y eso? –se atrevió a preguntar. Kiba miró los intentos de mochila (xD).

-Ah, bueno, Sakura nos dijo que estabas entrenando muy duramente y veníamos a traerte la comida –abrió su bolsa para dejar entrever una caja negra, que sacó y abrió dejando a la vista unos cuantos –muchos- onigiri* e incontables trozos de…

-¿Carne rebozada? –se sorprendió la peliblanca. Kiba asintió.

-La mejor carne rebozada del mundo, preparada por mí –se auto señaló-. Pero los onigiri son de mi madre. Akamaru lleva bebidas –el perro soltó la otra bolsa y Kiba se giró para recogerla – ¡Hoy seré quien te acompañe! El grupo de Kakashi tuvo que irse a una misión y te mandan disculpas y un especial de Naruto que dice "¡No te rindas!" Apuesto a que…

Se detuvo, pues escuchó un sonido proveniente de la muchacha. El chico volteó para vislumbrarla sacudiendo los hombros de arriba abajo y tapándose la cara con un brazo. Kiba pronto detectó que estaba llorando.

-Eh… ¿qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? –se preocupó el castaño, aunque sabía que no era por eso.

Suzu se descubrió la cara y Kiba quedó paralizado. Sonreía. Lloraba y sonreía de felicidad.

-Gracias Kiba –se sinceró-. Muchísimas gracias por todo. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en éstos días.

Al chico le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza. Poco le faltaba para locomotora. Akamaru ladró, parecía que se estuviera riendo.

-No es n-nada –Kiba desvió la vista y se volcó en la caja, para distraerse-. Venga, siéntate y luego entrenas. Esto ya está lo suficientemente frío como para que lo esté aún más.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. El castaño le pasó un onigiri, y ella se lo comió con voracidad.

-Caray, chica. Parece que no hayas comido en dos días… -Kiba observó la expresión tímida de su rostro y abrió la boca, sin poder articular palabra-. Venga ya… no puedes… no puedes haber estado entrenando tan duro. Me dijeron que tu adiestramiento era más riguroso… pero tanto…

-Nadie me obliga –cortó Suzu, terminando con su noveno onigiri-. Es por voluntad propia. Kakashi solo me dio las indicaciones. El tiempo y el modo de empleo de éste me lo administro yo misma.

-Pero no puedes estar tantos días sin comer –por primera vez, se percató de su estado físico y de su ropa sucia y magullada.

-Puedo estarlo y lo estaré –Suzu se conservó firme y se levantó.

-No te lo puedo permitir. No se lo permitiría a nadie –también abandonó la postura relajada y se puso en pie. Ella colocó los puños en su pecho y le intentó empujar, pero él se resistió.

-Mírate –la señaló-. Apenas si puedes mantenerte derecha. Me vas a decir que puedes?

Akamaru gimió y echó las orejas hacia atrás ante la discusión de ambos.

-¡TENGO QUE DEMOSTRARSELO A NEJI! –gritó, furiosa. Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué? –se atrevió a preguntar Kiba, fingiendo no haber oído bien.

Suzu se apartó de él.

-¡Neji me menosprecia! ¡Me dice que no valgo para ser Ninja! Que mi lugar no es éste. Mucha gente me recomienda que no le haga caso, que deba hacer lo que crea conveniente. Pero es que yo no me siento parte de éste mundo, y sé que Neji tiene razón!

-¿Cómo puedes saber…?

-¡Porque mientras he estado aquí, nadie me ha nombrado por otra cosa que "compañera"! Por muchas cosas que me hayan comprado las chicas, eso no cambia el hecho de que solo lo hacen porque soy nueva en el lugar y les hago gracia. En cuanto pase más tiempo, empezarán a olvidarme o pasaremos menos tiempo juntas y solo seré una ciudadana Ninja mas de por aquí.

Kiba hizo rechinar los colmillos.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de la gente? ¿Crees que las cosas van así aquí? – masculló.

-No lo creo. Lo sé. Solo Naruto podría entenderlo, según tengo entendido –dijo Suzu.

El Inuzuka encajó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Akamaru. Nos vamos –ordenó al perro, quien cedió, adelantándose. Kiba la miró con hostilidad-. Si tanto te preocupa cómo te vea Neji, y que tus "compañeras" no te traten de amiga, es lógico que no mires a tu alrededor. ¿Qué pasa, que te tienen que demostrar de alguna u otra forma cuanto te quieren para que te sientas de aquí? El lugar te lo tienes que ganar, no es cuestión de ser o no ser. Has estado cerrada en un mundo tan trágico, que no has sabido descifrar las señales que te dejaba la gente. Porque hay otras personas a las que les gustaría ser amiga tuya y que se preocupan por ti, que harían cualquier cosa por ti. Yo mismo, por ejemplo.

Y dicho eso, se alejó corriendo. La peliblanca quedó totalmente anonadada ante la revelación. Se escurrió hacia el suelo.

-No… puede ser –balbuceó. Suzu se llevó las manos a la cara-. A lo mejor… tiene razón… y estoy interpretando lo que no es…

_Las chicas no te compraron aquello por interés –_se dijo, dándose cuenta al fin-_ ellas solo querían que te sintieras bien, querían distraerte de todo lo malo. Ellas… ellas solo querían darte un margen de tiempo para que te acostumbraras, porque con unos pocos meses no tenías suficiente… Si no, ¿por qué Sakura te iba a enseñar las artes Ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja si desconfiara en ti? ¿Y Hinata? ¿No es ella la que te instruyó en la liberación del chakra? ¿Acaso las duras palabras de Neji no te habían impulsado a continuar costara lo que costase? Kakashi además, te dijo aquello para hacerte rabiar, no porque pensara que fueras espía… ¿Y Kiba? ¿No había intentado hoy acercársete más y se había preocupado por ti? Eres totalmente estúpida y egocéntrica Suzu. Has estado tan ciega… tanto… que los ibas a perder a todos, empezando por Kiba. ¿Desde cuando tú te comportas así? Me siento tan humillada por mi necia conducta…_

Pensó en ir con el chico, pero…

-Primero debo acabar de entrenar. Hasta que no lo consiga no pararé. Es algo que Kiba no puede entender. En cuanto acabe, iré a verle. Sí, será lo correcto –se asintió a sí misma.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Casi… casi lo consigues…_

Con ese pensamiento lo volvió a intentar. En el momento anterior por poco había rozado el límite del muro con una mano. Y ahora casi no se podía tener en pie. Llevaba dos días más sin probar bocado, su sensei y sus compañeros no habían dado señales de vida y su "familia" tampoco. Seguramente Kiba seguía enfadado. Y en total, llevaba cuatro días sin dormir.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Pero Neji, ¿adónde vas? –le preguntó Hizashi. Acababan de servir la comida.

-A dar un paseo –comunicó el Hyuuga, cerrando con fuerza la puerta exterior. Echó a caminar ligeramente mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

-_Ésa estúpida_ –se dijo, solamente. Al fin llegó, vadeando calles y tiendas, al campo de entrenamiento. Se guió por el muro y al no verla, reparó en que debía estar por el otro lado. Y en efecto, pero incluso Neji se espantó al distinguirla. Tenía un aspecto lamentable. Llevaba magulladuras por cada parte de su cuerpo y estaba llena de polvo y arena. Profundas ojeras marcaban su rostro de color blanco mortecino.

-Ojo blanco –musitó. Error, terror, pavor. A la chica ya no le quedaba casi chakra y gracias a su byakuyan lo podía saber. Neji se alarmó considerablemente-. _Va a matarse si sigue así –_intentó dar un paso adelante, pero Suzu había tomado impulso y para sorpresa del Hyuuga, su chakra creció.

-Graaa! –masculló ella impulsándose por la pared. Neji contuvo el aliento mientras la muchacha emprendía el camino por el muro. Y sucedió lo inimaginable. Suzu consiguió llegar arriba del todo. Se agarró a la cima y se miró las manos.

-Lo he hecho… -empezó y se levantó-. ¡NEJI! –chilló. El chico dio un salto, pasmado, antes de darse cuenta de que no lo estaba viendo-. ¡Neji! ¡Ahora quien es la blandengue! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime ahora que no soy una Ninja y que no sirvo para ello! Venga… di… me… lo… -Suzu no podía más. Todo su cuerpo dejó de responder y su mente desconectó, desplomándose hacia el suelo con mucha velocidad. Neji salió de su escondite y con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba la agarró antes de la colisión. Dejó en el suelo a la chica y la observó con detenimiento.

Dormía muy profundamente y el alivio recorrió al ojiperla.

-Según las reglas, eres oficialmente una Ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja –testificó Neji.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Suzu se despertó… Bueno, lo intentó, pero los párpados le pesaban considerablemente. Intentó moverse.

-_Mierda, no puedo… no se… me duele todo…_

Llegó a percibir movimiento… que ella y alguien más se movía. Pasó unos dedos temblorosos por donde estaba.

-_Una espalda…_ -logró volver a pensar-. _Cálida._

Pronto volvió al mundo de los sueños.

Hinata salía de su habitación cuando se topó con Neji. Cargando a Suzu además. La Hyuuga se espantó.

-¡Por todos los hokage! –exclamó, sentándose en el suelo de culo. Neji la miró.

-No es para tanto –susurró el ojiblanco, desviando la vista.

-¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Estás… estás…! –"loco", era su palabra, pero decidió omitirla. Ella no era así. Decidió pensar fríamente-. Ponla en su habitación, por favor –señaló. Neji la siguió sin decir nada y recostó a Suzu en la cama.

-¿Te encargarás tu? –le preguntó el chico. Hinata negó.

-Llamaré a Sakura para ello. Es médico, y tampoco es tan grave como para llamar a la Hokage, supongo.

Hinata partió de inmediato. Y Neji se quedó a solas con Suzu. Se dio cuenta en seguida.

-¡¿Y yo qué demonios hago aquí? –se levantó, molesto y dispuesto a salir. Únicamente le echó un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro a la chica que dormía tranquilamente, frunció el ceño y desapareció.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Sus constantes están mejorando –dijo Sakura aliviada, mientras posaba las manos en el abdomen de Suzu sin tocarlo, curándola poco a poco. Al cabo de poco, las retiró-. No creo que necesite mas de mi ayuda, se valdrá por si sola. Con suerte, mañana estará despierta.

Hinata suspiró, calmada. Neji lo había oído todo, y ahora recorría los pasillos de la casa Hyuuga, dispuesto a salir por la puerta para dar un paseo y entrenar con Lee y Tenten. Pero se topó con una figura, apoyada en la pared, con su fiel compañero al lado. El individuo miró a Neji con los ojos rasgados y el ojiblanco soportó el escrutinio. No necesitó palabras para saber de buena tinta que es lo que aquella persona quería que le dijera.

-Está muy débil, pero se recuperará en un día o dos. Ahora duerme.

La figura se movió. Daba la impresión de estar mas serenada.

-Estupendo –se giró.

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

-Espera –se detuvo-. ¿Solo has venido a saber como estaba?

La silueta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Está durmiendo, no? No puedo disculparme con ella –Neji asintió.

-Ignoro cual fue el asunto de disculpa del que hablas, y francamente, me da igual. Solo que…

-No fue culpa mía que estuviera no se cuántos días sin comer, dormir o descansar. Más bien fue tuya.

Neji abrió los ojos y puso cara confusa.

-¿Oh, no lo sabías? –la persona se rió-. Puede que seas un "genio", por así decirlo, pero en asuntos personales, eres un verdadero desastre, Hyuuga –el ojiblanco entornó la vista, molesto-. Si la menosprecias siempre, solo vas a conseguir que se mate. Incluso Naruto es mas prudente que ella, chaval. Y eso es llegar muy lejos, créeme.

-¿Y la cuestión es…?

-La cuestión, es que todo lo hace para que TU te sientas orgulloso de ella.

Neji lo miró, con cara neutra, como no acabándose de tragar lo dicho.

-Me tomas el pelo –dijo al fin de un pequeño silencio. La persona negó con la cabeza.

-A ratos, Suzu es bastante egoísta. Te lo he dicho antes, si la menosprecias, la empujas a hacer todo tipo de cosas.

-Es una tontería salida de tu boca –pero Neji sabía, muy en el fondo que tenía razón. Los ojos del otro se convirtieron en dos finas rendijas.

-Un día, te arrepentirás de tu ignorancia . Luego no digas que no te lo advertí –se giró-. Akamaru, vámonos.

El gran perro ladró, siguiendo a su amo. El Hyuuga se cruzó de brazos y observó a Kiba marcharse caminando.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Os apetece que escriba mas? ;)<em>


End file.
